


Last Words

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Old old fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's in a bit of trouble, but there's only one thing that springs to her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

She didn't know what it was about her and vampires. They just seemed to  
love her. They tended to prefer the one arm  
around the neck, other one around the waist pose, she'd noticed. First  
Angelus. Now Spike.

'Figures two of the most attractive male bodies I come into close  
contact with are there because they want to kill me...'  
Willow thought sourly as the vampire's head drifted down towards her  
neck.

'Two guys,' Willow thought, picturing her loving boyfriend and her  
continually horny best friend who currently  
couldn't keep his lips off of her, 'and I'm going to die a bloody  
virgin!' She was shocked at that thought. That seemed  
so... so... well, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. So what if  
she hadn't had sex yet? She was going to die.  
Had she ever considered her dying thoughts, she wouldn't have imagined  
them as being on the status of her non-sex life.

Her mouth didn't seem to be on the same wavelength as her brain. "I  
can't believe I'm going to die a virgin!" her mouth  
exclaimed, despite her mind's stern reprisals that those weren't the  
words that she wanted to leave the world on. Her  
hand flung upwards, slapping against her gaping mouth.

Spike blinked. And grinned. And then, he chuckled. "Is that so?"

Realizing that the vampire might just take her inadvertent slip the  
wrong way, Willow quickly came up with an argument.  
"I didn't just say that," she informed him primly.

"Really?" Spike inquired, enjoying the unexpected spectacle his planned  
meal was giving him. 'Or maybe a bit more than  
a meal,' he thought, noting how pleasant Willow felt in his arms.

"Um... no? I said... I'd die for some virgin oil?"

"Not quite, pet."

Willow squirmed.

"I believe you were expressing you concern about dying a virgin," Spike  
informed her, his voice utterly serious.

"You must have misunderstood," Willow snapped, suddenly annoyed that a  
gorgeous male vampire was going to make  
fun of her lack of a sex life and _then_ kill her. "Now if you're quite  
finished mocking me, would you mind getting this  
over with? I'm getting cold out here." 'Oooh! Daring, Willow!' her mind  
applauded sarcastically. Willow told it to shut  
up -- it hadn't done her much good so far, and she doubted that it was  
about to come in handy this late in the game.

"You know, vampires have been known to help people with those pesky  
virginity problems..." Spike said suggestively,  
his arm around her waist suddenly feeling a whole lot less threatening  
and a whole lot more suggestive.

Willow's eyes widened at the implication of that little tidbit. "Don't  
vampires like... you know... kind of... you  
know..." Willow said, flushing at the meaning behind all those 'you  
knows'. And the fact that she was discussing it with  
one of Buffy's worst enemies. Who was about to dine on her.

Her muzzled mind squealed in protest. Annoyed by it's distracting whine,  
Willow told it to shut up once again.

"Vampires like _many_ different aspects of ... you know..." Spike  
answered, deliberately repeating Willow's vague  
terms. Before hearing those two words coming from his lips, Willow had  
never realized quite how sexy they could be.

"Oh..." Willow drawled out, scrambling to come up with a plan of action.  
"Do you... want to?" she squeaked,  
wondering where in the world her totally out of character lines were  
coming from. 'Maybe my inner sex obsessed maniac  
has been released by my impending death stress.'

Spike turned Willow around in his arms and raked his eyes over her body  
consideringly. "I bloody well like what I see,  
pet. Of course _I'm_ willing."

Willow paused. "Really? Weren't you hungry, though?"

"That can wait."

"Oh. Okay!" Willow chirped.

Spike grinned again. This was going to be an interesting night.

*End*


End file.
